Niflheim
Niflheim (or Niflheimr) ("Mist Home", the "Dwelling place Mist" or "Fog World", or most likely universe of the obscurity as indicated by the Oxford English Dictionary) is one of the Nine Worlds and is an area in Norse mythology which some of the time covers with the thoughts of Niflhel and Hel. The name Niflheimr just shows up in two surviving sources: Gylfaginning and the quiet faced off regarding Hrafnagaldr Óðins. Descriptions Niflheim is one of the Nine Realms and appears as a barren mountainous world of jagged rocks. In the Riordan universe, Niflheim is described as an inhospitable, frigid region of ice, frost and mist. High summer temperatures are around thirty degrees below zero Fahrenheit. Niflheim is the second base for the Frost Giants. The planet is a frozen ice field, much like Jotunheim and the Forst Giants use it as their second base for operations. Niflheim is a base and thrall world of the Frost Giants. It is home to the Cave of Ages, where Odin imprisoned Mangog. Niflheim is noted for being the location of Hel, a dark region where the inhabitants of the Nine Realms apparently dwell after death. Points of Interests *Helvegr **Gjoll River **Gjallerbru Bridge ***Gjoll/Gjöll River **Gnipahellir / Gnipa Cave *Hel/Helheim: **'Description': Hel is a region of Niflheim. Hel is the land were the dead dwell, who are neither honored nor dishonored. It is said to be ruled by Hela and is a world of fire and lava. In the Riordan universe, Hel/Helhiem is a cold, dark lifeless place full of miserable souls who died of old age or disease. To get there, a person has to ride down an icy road into the pitch-black Valley of Death, cross the River Gjoll on an iron bridge guarded by a giantess, somehow make it across the Wall of Corpses and finally arrive at the Hall of Hel. **''Points of Interests'': ***East Wing: where the wicked & evil are sent to be punished after death. ***North Wing: where the souls of dead Angels from Heven were sent to be Hela’s slaves, where is a sin. ***South Wing: where the righteous are sent to be rewarded after death. ***West Wing: where everyone that is neither wicked nor righteous is sent after death. ***Elysium ***Hel's Palace ***Hvergelmir / The Spring of Hvergelmir ***Bridge of the Damned ***Shore of Corpses ***Gnipa Cave ***Nastrond ****Cave of the Ancients ****Eljudnir ****Hall of Nastrond ****Valgrindr ****River of Crystal ****Ice Sheet ****Valgrindr ****Domain of the Dark Man ***Skies of Helheim ***Helheim Landing ***City of Helheim ***Eljudnir: Hall of the Dead ***Slidr River ***Niflhel ***Éljúðnir ***Gnipahellir ***Helheim ****Hall of Plague *Hvergelmir *Midhogg: home of Gar-Toom *Ginnungagap, the Yawning Void *City of Helhiem *Helheim Land *Skies of Helheim *Pleasure Lands *Shadow Lands *Ivaldi's Workshop **3 Realm Tears *Home of Tiawz *Callisto (nearby planet) *Yimir’s Palace **Throne Room *North / Northern Waste **Dor Daidelos *Wraith-world *Cave of Ages *Helvegr *Nastrond Prison *Valgrindr Inhabitants *Draugr *Frostlings *Wargs *Orcs *Hel's Bramble (plants) *Spiders of Hel *Soul Eaters *Soul Devourers *Revenant *Hel-Walkers: Hela's Footsoldiers *Frost Giants *Hel-Snakes *Basilisks *Ice Dwarves *Draumar *Ice Giants *Hela *Garm *Nidhoggr: the Ice Dragon *Niflunger: children of the mist *Móðguðr Category:Nine Realms